customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trailers from Barney: What a World We Share 1999 VHS (2004 Reprint)
Here are the commercials of Barney, The Wiggles, Angelina Ballerina, Rubberdubbers, Bob the Builder and Kipper from the of 1999 VHS (2004 Reprint) of Barney: What a World We Share (it's the real deal!). Commercials #Barney's Colorful World Trailer #Pets in the Pickles Trailer #Angelina Ballerina Friends Forever Trailer #The Wiggles Yule Be Wiggling Trailer #Finbar's the Mighty Movie Star Trailer #Amazing Discoveries Trailer Plot After Stella the Storyteller leaves her suitcase in the treehouse, Barney and the children travel to France, Canada, and Mexico to find her. Meanwhile, Baby Bop and BJ fight over who gets to use the box, as Baby Bop wants to use it for a playhouse, and BJ wants to use it for a fort. When Barney and the children return, they find that BJ and Baby Bop are sharing the playhouse. The kids then present Baby Bop and BJ the souvenirs they brought from their trip, and sing I Love You. After Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids sing I Love You, Baby Bop gets tired, and BJ prompts her that they should leave. The kids then do the same, as they say goodbye to Barney, who turns back into a doll. Stories: Stone Soup Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #Taking Turns #Being Together #Have a Snack! #Alouette #Please and Thank You #Good Manners #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #Silly Sounds #The Fiesta Song #Mexican Hat Dance #It's Good to Be Home #Share Your Stuff #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The first video to feature a new "Please Stay Tuned" bumper. This bumper would later appear in some other home videos until 2003. **One of the times where Barney doesn't play the piano during the song, "Good Manners". *The purple, green, and yellow stars that fade to the next scene, are the same ones that were seen in Sing & Dance with Barney. *David Voss, the original Barney costume actor, appears briefly as a mime. *In the United Kingdom and Australia, the title was called "Barney's Around the World". *When the gang arrives at Mexico, the mariachi band plays "Celito Lindo". *This is one of the times where Barney breaks the fourth wall. At the end of It's Good to Be Home, when Barney sings "You are so Special to Me", he looks into the camera and waves gently to the viewers watching at home. This isn't the first time that Barney has done this, because he did it before in the 10th Anniversary special, Sing & Dance with Barney. He will also do it in future episodes as well. Category:Trailers from Barney VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Barney 2004 VHS Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment VHS Category:Trailers from VHS Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment VHS and DVDs Barney's Colorful World! before we get Season 7 (2002-2008) Category:Trailers from HIT Entertainment VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from HIT Entertainment VHS Category:Trailers from Barney 2004 VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from VHSs Category:Trailers from Barney VHSs